The invention relates to dental scalers and methods of scaling teeth. More specifically the invention provides an improved dental scaler and method of scaling teeth.
Schuman et al disclose a dental scaler and reservoir system in U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,212. Prior art dental scaler and reservoir systems do not support a dental scaler on a reservoir and connect it to a compressor system, as is provided by the present invention. Prior art dental scaler and reservoir systems do not provide a dental scaler, which is operable both with and without a reservoir, as is provided by the present invention. The prior art does not provide a dental scaler and reservoir system, having a scaler housing enclosing a scaler valve, a compressor housing enclosing a reservoir valve and a compressor, a reservoir housing having an inner chamber, wherein the scaler housing is supported by the reservoir housing, and the compressor housing is supported by and connected to the scaler housing and the reservoir housing. The prior art does not provide a method of using a dental scaler system, comprising: providing a first scaler conduit and a dental scaler system comprising a scaler system comprising a scaler housing enclosing a second scaler conduit, and scaler valve, the first scaler conduit not being connected in fluid flow communication with the scaler valve, providing a handpiece system comprising scaler tip and a handpiece housing enclosing a handpiece conduit and handpiece valve, connecting the handpiece conduit in fluid flow communication to the first scaler conduit, conveying a first fluid through the first scaler conduit, scaler valve, and handpiece valve to the scaler tip, connecting the handpiece conduit in fluid flow communication to the second scaler conduit, and conveying a second fluid through the second scaler conduit, and handpiece valve to the scaler tip. Nor does the prior art provide a method of using a dental scaler system, comprising providing a dental scaler system comprising a scaler system, a compressor system and a handpiece system. The scaler system comprising a scaler housing enclosing a scaler conduit, and scaler valve. The compressor system comprises a reservoir and a compressor housing enclosing a compressor and a compressor conduit. The reservoir comprising a container enclosing reservoir fluid in a container chamber. The handpiece system comprising scaler tip and a handpiece housing enclosing a handpiece conduit and handpiece valve. The handpiece conduit is connected in fluid flow communication to compressor conduit. At least a portion of the reservoir fluid is conveyed through the compressor conduit, scaler valve, and handpiece valve to the scaler tip. The handpiece conduit is connected in fluid flow communication to the scaler conduit and water conveyed through the scaler conduit, and handpiece valve to the scaler tip. When the handpiece conduit is connected in fluid flow communication to the compressor conduit, the compressor housing is connected to the scaler housing and the reservoir housing, the scaler handpiece is supported by the reservoir housing. When the handpiece conduit is connected in fluid flow communication to the scaler conduit, the scaler housing is supported by a substantially horizontal surface.
The problems of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dental scaler and reservoir system supporting a dental scaler on a reservoir and connect it to a compressor system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dental scaler and reservoir systems providing a dental scaler which is operable both with and without a reservoir.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dental scaler and reservoir system, having a scaler housing enclosing a scaler valve, a compressor housing enclosing a reservoir valve and a compressor, a reservoir housing having an inner chamber, wherein the scaler housing is supported by the reservoir housing, and the compressor housing is supported by and connected to the scaler housing and the reservoir housing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of dental scaling of the invention uses a scaler and reservoir system, comprising: a scaler handpiece having a scaling tip, a scaler housing enclosing a scaler valve, a compressor housing enclosing a reservoir valve and a compressor, a reservoir housing having an inner chamber, the scaler housing is supported by the reservoir housing, and the compressor housing is supported by and connected to the scaler housing and the reservoir housing, the scaler handpiece is connected to the scaler housing, vibrates the tip, and scales a tooth in a patient""s tooth by positioning the scaling tip adjacent to the tooth.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of using a dental scaler system, comprising: providing a first scaler conduit and a dental scaler system comprising a scaler system comprising a scaler housing enclosing a second scaler conduit, and scaler valve, the first scaler conduit not being connected in fluid flow communication with the scaler valve, providing a handpiece system comprising scaler tip and a handpiece housing enclosing a handpiece conduit and handpiece valve, connecting the handpiece conduit in fluid flow communication to the first scaler conduit, conveying a first fluid through the first scaler conduit, scaler valve, and handpiece valve to the scaler tip, connecting the handpiece conduit in fluid flow communication to the second scaler conduit, and conveying a second fluid through the second scaler conduit, and handpiece valve to the scaler tip.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of using a dental scaler system, comprising providing a dental scaler system comprising a scaler system, a compressor system and a handpiece system. The scaler system comprising a scaler housing enclosing a scaler conduit, and scaler valve. The compressor system comprises a reservoir and a compressor housing enclosing a compressor and a compressor conduit The reservoir comprising a container enclosing reservoir fluid in a container chamber. The handpiece system comprising scaler tip and a handpiece housing enclosing a handpiece conduit and handpiece valve. The handpiece conduit is connected in fluid flow communication to compressor conduit. At least a portion of the reservoir fluid is conveyed through the compressor conduit, scaler valve, and handpiece valve to the scaler tip. The handpiece conduit is connected in fluid flow communication to the scaler conduit and water conveyed through the scaler conduit, and handpiece valve to the scaler tip.